Junjou Romantica: Our New Neighbors
by harvestingNarutos
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko are in a relationship. What happens when 2 new people show up and are their new neighbors? What will happen to the Romanitca couple when a model and a porn writer comes into their lives? JunjouNaruto Xover. Finally in the Xover Section!
1. 1: News for the Romance

**When I first had this idea, I was like...hm....I may have to add some citrus fruits here and there, and if I do, I'll have to change the rating...  
When I asked mom if I could write sex, she just said that I could as long as I didn't write them better than her! O.O I was like...Oh....My....:BEEP:  
Then when I thought about it, I finally realized she said 'as long as you don't write them better than me'. My mom's a perve =__=  
Now that I think about it, she was the one who gave me the crossover fic idea. O_O ZOMG!!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, slightly mature language, um....crossovers......and.....................japanese references?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any animes, nor do I own Misaki, Usagi-san, Kamijou-sensei, Nowaki, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade or Orochimaru.... T_T**

_Sooo Faaar:_  
Date Uploaded: 3/25/09  
Date Started:3/24/09  
Story's Words: 1422

**Without further ado, ENJOY THE STORY!!!! ^^  
And don't forget to Respond and tell me what you like and want improved later!!! =D  
**

* * *

Misaki groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. First he found himself not in his bead, but on top the great Usami Akihiko's chest... not that he was complaining, but in the end, he had to get up from the comfortable spot on the writer's pecks, and that upset him greatly. Next, he was bombarded with memories of last night's escapade. Misaki's face warmed up, a blush covered his whole face with a dark pink color. After all, he just realized just how….err…_kinky_ it was the night before…if you could call it that.

Then when he went downstairs, he realized that the new next door neighbors were coming today and he never prepared anything. He had groaned again as he had realized he would have to multitask to get the job of preparing something for them done, so he quickly put on his apron and started to bake when he realized he also had to make breakfast for the Usami he took residence with, making him groan even louder than before.

About an hour later, Misaki placed the pan with the cake's batter in the oven. When he glanced at the clock there was only 10 minutes till the author upstairs woke, so he had only enough time to make a quick breakfast of left over rice and fish, plus a side of some fresh tamagoyaki. (1) It wasn't really what he wanted to make the Usami for breakfast, especially because he wanted to congratulate him on completing his manuscript on time, but he had to make due.

.......

The smell of breakfast awoke the award winning Usami. He groaned at the lack of sleep, and the fact that his manuscript was due today, but then his eyes brightened at the fact that this time it was complete and Aikawa wouldn't complain to him again. He made a mental note to thank Misaki for making him finish it.

As he put on the final touches (AKA one of his many different ties), Akihiko Usami's thoughts wandered into what had happened the night before. The Usagi smirked when he remembered how eager Misaki was last night, but frowned that even in his (supposed) final year at Mitsuhashi University, things were tough and Misaki still had a lot of stressful things happening. Such as juggling his job (even though the Usami tries to convince him just to enjoy the free rent) and school work, and still trying to enjoy his life with his bunny. (*smirks*)

It seemed that Misaki gathered even more stress into his tense muscles as the days passed, not that the rabbit in the bed (2) minded, no he actually looked forward to unwinding his little uke after his hard day at college, and probably unwinding himself as well after having worked all day to finish the manuscript before Aikawa got to bugging him again. They always ended up relaxed and the Usami amused at how utterly adorable his little Misaki could look when being !!:CENSORED:!! (3)

Smirking to himself, Usami Akihiko opened the door to his room and slowly made his way down the stairs, exactly at 8oclock as he did every day. Misaki alway wondered how the Usami had always gotten out of the room the exact same time every day for the past 5 years, but shrugged the question off. After all the last time he tried to investigate it, he ended up with a major headache just before one of his old sensei's (Devil Kamijou) quizes. Speaking of Misaki, right in the kitchen was Misaki wearing his cute little apron that Akihiko had gotten him for his 21st birthday (4) setting the table while keeping an eye on the timer above the oven.

.......

After breakfast, Misaki gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off to the kitchen to put the decorations to the cake, but not before giving his lover a warning not to come into the kitchen...or distract him from anywhere else that he might have been able if the writer did, he would sleep end up sleeping alone in his room without his lover. When Misaki finished the threat, Akihiko's mind quickly stopped any plans of sabotage possibly running around in his brain.

.......

Misaki smiled as he finished the last design on the cake. On the cake was a nice baby blue colored frosting covering the chocolate cake. It was covered with swirling designs and patterns all around the katakana characters saying 'Welcome to our Neighborhood!'. On the sides of the cake were little roses and dots of a red colored frosting. Misaki usually never made cakes so good looking, but they were new, and worse, moving next door to them, so they would see each other every day. He wanted to make a good first impression.

Speaking of them, Misaki had realized he didn't really know them. All he knew were the things he heard in the rumors, but even so, rumors were not always true. He had heard that the new neighbors were from 2 different places in the world, and just so happened to become lovers when they met in Japan. 'Sort of like Usagi-san and I…except Usagi-san was in Japan for at least 10 years before we met.' Misaki thought, giggling slightly as he remembered what it was like 4 years ago, calling the constant caresses by the 'Great Lord Usami-sensei' molestation and sexual harassment, then blushing at how they first met, when Usagi-san had pushed him onto his bed and....you know....

Misaki was bright red at the end of that thought. Although now Misaki was more open about their relationship (unlike before where he was in denial and didn't want to admit he was in love), he still wasn't as open as others such as Kusama Nowaki, whose lover was the 'devil' Kamijou-sensei. That couple was one Misaki never understood. How did the devil Kamijou get such a nice and kind boy friend, when he was a strict with a demon-like attitude? It was like the total opposite of what you'd expect Nowaki's dream _girl_would be. But then again, Misaki would never had thought he would end up with a _guy _or with _the Great Usami Akihiko _none the less!

Misaki faintly wondered if the new neighbors were the same. One of them was from Italy and just resently moved from there to Japan to work at another branch of the company called O_togibanashi Otoko _(5), and the other was from somewhere near Hokkaido, and was the owner of the branch. They were both well known for many things, and were moving there to work with the branch that opened up in the area. One was a writer of novels (like Usagi-san) he also directed a few photo shoots and the other was a model. That was all Misaki found out about them through the rumors though. But today, he had found out their names. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki [Sanin(6)] and Jiraiya Sanin.

* * *

_1. Tamagoyaki – It's a rolled up egg that some people put sugar in to make it sweet. It's sometimes a side dish, and sometimes it's breakfast. I had it once as a side dish…it's GOOD!!!_

_2. "rabbit in the bed" – Yeah…that in my language (xP) means something perverted if you catch my drift. =w= ...um....yeah ^^;_

_3. !!:CENSORED:!! - Yeah I think you know what I meant w If I do end up writing s-s-sex, then I'll uncenser that. ...lol_

_4. In the plot, Misaki is 23, because in the anime, he was 18 in his first year at Mitsuhashi, so 5 years is 18+5 which equals 23, I'm thinking, Misaki should have an adorable moment, so he's using Usagi-san's present everyday… n///n_

_5. "Otogibanashi Otoko" - It translates to "Fairytail Guy" I found it funny when I was looking up random words in my Japanese-English/English-Japanese dictionary *3*_

_6. Uzumaki (Sanin) - lol I felt it would be funny if I used them. It's sort of like Misaki and Usagi ^///^ But I didn't know Jiraiya's last name so I just used Sanin...I'll make Tsunade and Orochimaru his family too OwO_

**

* * *

**

**Also, as a note to JirayaXNaruto, I'm making everyone younger and some older. The rookies would be around 21 or so, while I'm making the Sanin only in their mid 30's to early 40's. Kakashi's age group which are the Jounin senseis and probably Iruka are around their late 20's and early 30's. Naruto's dad is dead, but his mom's alive...Sasuke's mom is alive as well, but his dad is dead, and his brother is a good person! =P Keep reading for more updates! I promise to try to complete this one!!!**


	2. 2: Meeting the News

**Hehe...it's been too long my dear ! Mwahahaha!!! My computer didn't want to conect to the internet for a while, so I was stuck not being able to upload this chapter. My brain is on the fritz. I want to draw a picture of Naruto at his job, but I also want to draw a cover to this, because I feel obsessive with this story. XD**

**Anyway, hope you haven't waited too long!!! I sincerely appologize for the wait when I had this story ready like...3 days ago o.o Gomen!!!**

**My birthday passed, and I wanted to upload it then, but too many things that my family wanted to do to me, and not enough time to finish this chapter which wasn't done till the day after... Omg...now that I think of it, I also forgot to write another story starter for my teacher O.O Woops.**

**Oh well... Let's get started with the real business now!!  
Time Started: 3/24/09  
Time Uploaded: 4/4/09  
Story's Words: 1454  
Story's Total Words: 2876**

**Warnings: YAOI ...language? Fluff ^///^ anime references CROSSOVERS OwO (I refuse to put it in the crossover section though!! No! No Crossover section for NN!!)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following animes or characters: Junjou Romantica- Misaki Usagi-san Usagi-chichi Usagi-ani Naruto- Naruto (xD) Jiraya Orochimaru Tsunade Sasuke blah blah blah [If I suffer (which I just did) you suffer with me =P]**

**Oh god that last one hurt TT^TT But without any further due, let's start the story!!! =D**

* * *

Misaki sighed happily as the cake was finally finished. It had taken more time than he had imagined, but it was worth it to see the cake done. After admiring it for a little while, Misaki brought out the container for the newly baked cake and placed the cake carefully inside.

Smiling for a bit at his achievement, Misaki called Akihiko to come down so they could take the cake to their neighbors together. But when he called, no footsteps echoed the large home... no sound even occurred except for the sound of the slow inhales and exhales of Misaki.

Misaki's heart clenched a little as he imagined what may have happened. Was he too harsh when he told Usagi-san to not distract him? Or was Usagi-san just upset at him? Or did Usagi-san kidnapped or did he just leave Misaki alone? (1)

Misaki closed his eyes to stop the tears that wanted so desperately to escape his eyes. He wanted his bunny (2) very badly. Misaki had always felt an uncomfortable feeling stir when Akihiko was not around, and somewhere along the lines, he had realized he always had felt lonely when the Usami he grew fond of was not with him.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki called out, hoping to get a response. Misaki bit his lip, and moved into the living room, still calling out his lover's name.

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Where are you?" Misaki felt like he was going into hysterics. But before his heart could clench anymore in it's already vice grip like grasp, a groan emanated from the lump in the couch, and Misaki quickly threw off the blankets to reveal a cranky looking Usami. "Usagi-sama!!"

Akihiko barely made out the 'sama' as Misaki cried out his name, but he did, and proceeded to choke on saliva as a light blush graced his pale features. Akihiko prayed to god that he didn't just imagine that Misaki had called him that. He prayed hard that Misaki actually called him "Usagi-sama".

"I m-missed you…" Misaki said softly as he cuddled into the Usami's chest and Akihiko just smiled fondly at the boy in his arms, mentally sighing in relief as he pinched his leg lightly and he wasn't dreaming up what was happening.

"I missed you too my little chibi. (3)" Misaki smiled at the kindness in Akihiko's voice, and also blushed as he realized that his voice had also begun to mix with lust at the...err... _intimate_ position they were in.

"Misaki..." Akihiko breathed in Misaki's ear, causing a shiver to envelope his body. (4) Akihiko was just about to put his hand in the place of no return (because when he put his hand there, there would be no backing down ;P) when the door busted open revealing 2 males one with sunny blond hair and crystal blue eyes, and the other with silky white hair and dark, almost black eyes.

Silence filled the room, only to be interrupted by 2 abrupt smacks on the head, one from Misaki and the other from the white haired man. "Impatient brat..." The white haired man muttered, while the blond man just pouted in response. Misaki stayed quiet, but moved off of Akihiko's lap, he never said anything. Misaki knew that was punishment enough for the writer.

"Sorry for the intrusion upon your…err… _personal _time. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" The blond said enthusiastically, shaking Misaki's hand. "I'm Jiraya Sanin. Brat, stop introducing yourself like that! Your last name is Sanin now. _Sanin_." Naruto just pouted at him. "Fine...I'm Naruto _Sanin_ then." Akihiko raised a fine eyebrow at the introduction. "Hn. I'm Akihiko Usami, and this is Misaki Takahashi." Akihiko said in the way he would usually talk when saying things to diplomats and reporters. His nice _cheery_ voice to impress people.

Misaki felt himself twitch at that tone again, when he remembered that he had neighbors over and had to make a good impression. But Misaki thought he could let his guard down a little and not have to be so formal, the neighbors seemed nice, and he really was getting to like Naruto because of his cheerful and easy to get along with attitude.

Although in reality, even though Naruto looked energetic to meet the new neighbors, he really was very nervous. Questions flew into his worried head. Questions like; What if they rejected him because of his past? What would they say if they did?! Would they call him a slut and never look at him again, just like his old girlfriend did 6 years ago? (5)

Despite his worries though, he just smiled at the new neighbors, hoping to make a good impression. Unaware that Misaki was thinking the same thing, (not about the problem Naruto had, but worried about trying to impress the neighbors so they could become friends, and save themselves from any embarrassing or unnecessary chats like the ones he had with Isaka and Usagi-chichi (Wow that was a long note o///o)) and trying to _avoid_ awkward situations, Naruto had asked why they were in such an intimate position when they came in.

In less than 5 minutes of talking to the new neighbors, Misaki had proceeded in getting the largest blush in his life, courtesy of the new neighbor.

"W-Well…Usagi-san was…I mean I…a-and we you know…" (6) Misaki was blushing furiously at that point, and the Usami quickly noticed that Misaki no longer denied that they were about to have sex.

"Misaki pulled the blanket off of me, and straddled my waist while hugging me, then I-" Akihiko was just about to get into juicy detail like he would in his BL novels when Misaki clamped a hand over the Usami's mouth, eliminating all possible chances of Akihiko spilling anymore of their sexual 'adventures'.

Naruto blushed as he imagined what they were talking about. It didn't help when you had a porn novelist as a lover, who made you check his work from time to time and someone gave you a description like that. It also didn't help that all the works he did check were all BL novels… (7) He directed a quick glare to Jiraya, when he noticed his lover's lecherous grin spreading across his face… in his direction.

"Ero-senin!" He shouted and smacked the author of the "Icha Icha Paradise" and the yaoi version "Ero-Ero Paradise" (8) series on the head, and gave the writer no sympathy when he whined at him, saying sorry. No, he wouldn't fall for that one again. Ero-Senin was definiately _not_ sorry!

Just as the room started to quiet down, a timer went off in the room, and Misaki realized that he had forgotten all about the cake! He had set the timer just in case Usagi-san had made him forget about it, and so that it didn't spoil.

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" Naruto, not wanting to be alone with his leacherous lover, and someone who seemed to be glaring at them from the corner of his eye, he sped off to the kitchen with Misaki, telling him that he'd help out.

Misaki looked a little surprised, but just nodded his head and smiled at Naruto.

While the 2 uke's got the cake, Jiraya quickly made use of the time alone with the other author. "So do you have any juicy stories?" Jiraya said, full intention to use any 'juicy' stories he learned about in his 'Ero-Ero Paradise' book. Akihiko raised one of his eyebrows at the other man in the room and ignored him, not wanting to converse about a matter such as 'juicy stories'. Especially if they involved Misaki.

* * *

1. If you hadn't noticed, Misaki tended to act a little lonely every time he was without Usagi-san, so I'm just using that factor to my advantage.

2. Just adding to Misaki's cuteness

3. I realize that Akihiko never called Misaki that in the anime or manga (as much as I've read at least), but I thought it would just be a cute idea. After all, did you see how small Misaki is compared to Akihiko? xD

4. …*BLUSH* Yeah…I almost lost control and went over the teen rating for that one O///O Whew, that was a close one…but don't worry, I might do a "scene" later if you're nice.

5. Kekeke I'm not telling you now you'll have to be patient and wait!!! =P

I'm so EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

6. Awww!!! ^///^ Misaki's embarrassed…XD

7. Go Jiraiya!!! The most awesomest yaoi smutt writer of all time!!! xD BL= Boy's Love

8. "Ero-Ero Paradise" …MINE!!! Ero-Ero Paradise™

* * *

**Hehe...Ero-senin what did you learn?  
Jiraya: Never mess with a possesive lover you won't get anything out of them T.T  
HN: ...and?...  
Jiraya: ....if I want more time on your fic, I have to show you all my new BL's before they come out?  
HN: Hehe...good Jira-chan  
Jiraya: Hey!  
Orochimaru: *snickers* Jira-chan ^w^  
Jiraya: T_T Not you too!!**

**HN: *ignoring them* Review PLZ!!!! You can expect the next chapter in about a week! Give me till April 11th! GO BOY's LOVE!!! ****^3^ :blows kiss to BL: xD**


	3. 3: The Start of a New Friendship

The editing took longer than I thought! Hehe...oh well, here's chapter 3 of my story, hope you enjoy it! I'm going to need a longer deadline for my projects this week, because I'm going to be ultra super stressed this week because of our stupid HSA testing, I believe I know most of the stuff, but that doesn't mean that the test won't be a major pain in the butt. -___-

Oh well, back to business!  
Date Started:3/24/09  
Last Uploaded Date: 4/4/09  
Date Uploaded:4/11/09  
Story Chapter's Words: 1123  
Total Story's Words:3999 SHOOT! Just missed 4000 T.T  
Warnings: YAOI, B.L., RIVALRY, TAUNTING, slight-violence, sort of cliffhanger, CROSSOVER, OOCness, slight language?...um....slight adultish themes?... Naru-chan crying (TT~TT I didn't wanna) and... CAKE!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are featured in my story. (Naruto and Junjou Romantica)

Any other notes?....hm....oh yeah! I don't wanna put this in the crossover section, because this is mostly Junjou Romantica anyway, I'm trying not to center it around Naruto and Jiraya though, cause I'm planning their version on a seperate- WOOPS almost gave you a spoiler there oWo

Anyway, enjoy! Here's the read part, then you shall respond! I command you!  


* * *

Jiraya scowled as the Usami denied him any of his 'stories'. As Akihiko continued to ignore him, Jiraya had an idea. His face, once covered in a scowl, now slid into a lecherous smirk.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have any better than mine seeing as how I'm the better author!" Jiraya boasted, causing a nerve to pulse in the Usami's forehead, an unnerving aura rising around him, which only caused the smirking man to grin in pleasure at the reaction.

Despite the deadly reaction, Jiraya didn't stop his taunts, wanting the Usami to cave, and show him his best BL novel out of spite. "After all, I'm way more experienced than you, and have a lot more fans as well, I mean who ever _didn't _hear about Icha-Icha or Ero-Ero Paradise?!"

Akihiko growled, warning the man about the wrath he was about to unleash, but despite that Jiraya kept going, taunting, and taunting the man, not noticing that his plan was backfiring on himself…badly.

"And of course I get more from my kid than-" Jiraya's comment was cut off by a swift uppercut to his jaw, courtesy of his furiously blushing lover. "I thought you said you'd behave!!" Jiraya mumbled something incoherently, and apologized for his lover to the Usami in the room.

Akihiko smirked at the other man's pain, pulling his fist back (Naruto saved Jiraya from a punch in the jaw from Akihiko) he smiled a real smile to Naruto, saying it was fine. Misaki just arrived in the room a moment later, confused by the scene he had walked in on; the man that had fallen backwards, off of the couch (after the sharp uppercut Naruto had given him he was bound to have fallen backwards). Misaki looked at Naruto and was just about to ask what had happened, when he saw from the corner of his eye. His lover looked at him, and shook his head a little, telling him silently that he honestly did not want to know what had happened. Misaki paused a bit, deciding to take the Usami's advice and not ask.

"A-Anyway, Ero-senin Misaki-kun baked this nice cake for us, you should thank him too." Naruto said, trying to divert the negative energy from the Usami that was pointing at his lover, and also the awkward silence in the room. He never did like silences; it was just too…quiet for him. (1)

Jiraya looked at the cake in the glass container for a second before whistling and looking at the cake closer. "It must've taken you hours to do this Takahashi-san." Misaki blushed a little before saying thanks to the super pervert. "Man, I wish the brat could cook this well." Naruto scowled at Jiraya, sticking his tongue out at the old(er) pervert, leaning in the direction of the man's ear, and blew lightly on it. Jiraya shuddered and Naruto came even closer, almost touching the ear with his soft lips, but just as Naruto reached Jiraya's ear, he whispered into Jiraya's ear that he'd be sleeping alone for the next week. (2)

Jiraya's jaw dropped and Misaki just let out a snicker at the older couple's behavior, inwardly wishing that he and the silver haired Usami could be that close, although after he noticed Jiraya's 'tent', all he did was blush, remembering that he had just thought that he wanted Usagi-san and him to be like that.

While Misaki had an inner turmoil whether or not he wanted them (he and Usagi-san) to be like Naruto and Jiraya (as a couple), Akihiko just looked at them with a bored face, feeling no sympathy at all for the old pervert who just got a 'problem'. (3)

Attempting to make a conversation, Naruto tapped Misaki on the shoulder, asking him if he could take some cooking lessons from him. Misaki blushed, a light pink forming from his cheeks to his ears.

"But I'm not that good of a cook!" Misaki protested innocently. "Yours is better than the brat's any day." Jiraya said, earning an indignant shout from Naruto, followed by a quick scowl from Naruto while he said 'if you like his cooking so much, then I won't be making you dinner anymore'. Jiraya tried to argue back to Naruto that that wasn't what he meant, but he just was ignored by his lover, and though Jiraya tried to protest, (which made Naruto argue with him more) Naruto kept saying that it was too late to say 'sorry'.

Sparks erupted between the arguing couple, and just as Akihiko was about to intervene seeing how badly his lover was affected by the other's quarreling, Naruto's phone rang.

Scowling to Jiraya, Naruto answered the phone and immediately his body became stiff, and his eyes wide. The other's noticed the slight changes, but just thought it might be something that happened at work, but Jiraya knew better. But it wasn't till tears started to stream down his face did Jiraya (and everyone else) urgent the phonecall was, and how massively Naruto was effected by it.

Naruto hung up his phone quickly after saying 'bye' to the person on the other end, and gathered all the things he brought and tried to run out the door, only to be intercepted by Jiraya.

"Oi! Brat, tell us where your going before you storm out of a person's home!" Naruto didn't respond. All he did was grab something in Jiraya's pocket, and when he finally managed to get loose enough to get out of his lover's strong grip (4), he ran strait out the door, and down the hall in the direction of the parking garage of the hotel, (5) leaving everyone in the room stunned, especially his lover, whom never saw him react this way in their entire relationship, and even before that when he was nothing but a teenager looking for a job.

* * *

1. Naruto's always loud and boisterous or cheerfully loud, so of course he'd not like silences OwO

2. I'm so cruel to Jiraya =P (*points at Jiraya's pants* XD)

3. I just refuse to say erection….NOOO!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! BAD ME BAD!

4. Jiraya's surprise at his sudden actions (grabbing the object from Jiraya's pocket) allowed him to slip free just in case you were wondering how that happened.

5. I have 2 notes for this one. 5.1 I don't know if they have a parking garage, and if they do I don't know which direction, so forgive me if I'm wrong. 5.2 Is it a hotel? o.o Or is it a condominium?? Sorry if it's wrong, I'm not too sure of the difference, so I'm not sure if this is correct.

* * *

Phew! All done~!! ^^ Chapter is comming out within a week or 2, it depends on my schedual after HSA testing, review please! I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming ASAP!  
I'm getting hooked on other animes I'm watching, and my mom says sometimes I'm like glued to the computer. XD  
YAY GLUE!!! XP


	4. 4: A New Horror in Japan

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It's been soooooo long since I've updated!! I'm so soooorryyyyy!!!! I had all that stupid testing and of course I had to get sick. TT^TT (still am sick)  
I've been trying to double check my work since I finished the draft of this chapter a while ago, but then I got sick and my eye didn't want to focus on the computer screen and ugh...**

**ANYWAY!!! I've decided, I'm going to add a LEMON as a one-shot to my story list as soon as I get 20 reviews, but it'll be my first actual s-sex sc-scene (second attempt -o/////,/////o-) so be gentle.............BWAHAHAHA!!! Just in the reviews ^o^ *blows magical YAOI images in hearts to all my reviewers*  
.......Okay. Down to business....**

------------------------------------  
Wordy County xD

**Started: ****3/24/09  
Updated: 4/25/09HAPPY BELATED ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!!!  
Total words(no begining or end notes) in ENTIRE story: 3999+2076= 6075 :]  
Total words(no begining or end notes) in CHAPTER 4 only: 2076**

**------------------------------------  
Warning: YAOI....Crossover fic(although not mentioned)....JirayaXNaruto(^^)....Usagi-sanXMisaki(^^)....MURDERER(o.o)....A Little More Naruto than Junjou Romantica(aw... T.T)....Endangering Takahiro(Noooo!!! DX)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Naruto. If I did there would be MORE explicit s-s-s-sex sc-scenes in Junjou Romantica, and in Naruto YAOI all around, and Sakura would either be DEAD or not a major witch bitch -_- ...as my teacher calls his wife... o.o**

**That's about it...I think...anyway Read and later on Review PLZ!!!....or maybe you don't want that LEMON?!**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to believe what just happened in front of his eyes. What had happened to his brother and adoptive family.

----- (Right after Naruto had run to the parking garage)

Jiraya, he was frozen with shock. He couldn't believe what the brat just did! He couldn't believe that single phone call could tear _his_brat up so much! He had never ever seen him act that way, and he was scared. He was much more scared than that time that time that Tsunade caught him peeping in the onsen. [Hot springs] (1) He was even more frightened than the time he saw Orochimaru doing _it _with his lover! (2)

Noticing his distress, Misaki tried his best to comfort the other author, but it was no use. Even he was frightened because of the behavior of his new friend, and how frantic he had looked just a few moments ago. It was like Naruto had become a tortured animal trying to get out of his eternal cage.

The Usami didn't have any luck either. He couldn't even think of a plan to help Naruto (and Jiraya although he would never admit that out loud). He usually wouldn't get involved in this, but meeting the kid had triggered something inside of him, something that only Misaki had touched. His heart. Even though he had only known the 2 for at most, a day, he had begun to care for his neighbors, even just a small bit, but it was still rare. The only one that had even a small sliver of the compassion in his heart besides Misaki, was Takahiro and Hiroki, his two best friends. (3)

------

"Brat…" Jiraya whispered, praying to whatever god existed that Naruto would be alright. The sun was about to set, and just as the sun had gone down the horizon, the streets had filled with sirens and a bright blaze of orange and red had encompassed an area of thick foliage.

"Usagi-san! Jiraya-san! What's going on?!" Misaki shouted, panic visible in his voice as he continued to stare out the window in horror at the large wall of flames in the distance. Akihiko and Jiraya quickly turned their attention to the flames and Jiraya stared in horror at the area that was quickly burning.

"It's the Uchiha brat's place!!" Jiraya shouted, jumping off the couch and reaching into his back pocket. Jiraya froze as he realized that he had no _keys_and based on the fact that that was probably what Naruto had stolen out of his pocket, it was safe to say that he had no car as well.

"Usami you're giving me a ride." Akihiko was about to protest when he saw that look in Jiraya's eyes. Jiraya wasn't asking that just to annoy the other like before. Akihiko could _tell _Jiraya was _desperate_to the point of begging the Usami to do what he asked.

Noticing this, all Akihiko could do was nod and grab his keys from the coffee table in front of them. "Misaki you're staying here." Akihiko said making his way to the door as Jiraya ran past it to the elevator. Misaki shook his head back and forth, rejecting the Usami's command, and even blocking the other's way to make a point. "It's obvious this has something to do with Naruto! So I'm coming with you!" Akihiko protested, saying it was too dangerous for him.

"He's my friend too!" Misaki shouted, anger dripping in his veins like fire. Misaki tilted his head up, meeting the Usami's eyes, desperate for his lover to let him go as well. "He's my friend and I want to help him too! I… I want to help him in any way that I can!"

Resolve shined in Misaki's eyes along with determination as he looked towards his lover and Akihiko sighed, giving in to his lover. Both made haste as Jiraya was probably in the parking garage already, waiting for them so he could get to Naruto.

----

As they all were off, and speeding (literally) towards the Uchiha mansion, Naruto's phone began to ring (4). Jiraya quickly answered his lover's phone, yelling to the speaker that it wasn't a good time, and to call back later.

"_Jiraya-sama is that you?"_

Jiraya froze as his name was heard from the speaker on the phone.

"Yeah…who's speaking?"

"_It's Itachi!!"_

Jiraya could hear a faint scream in the background that faintly sounded like a teenager shouting out 'mom', but it was too faint. But he did hear a loud crashing sound reverberate through the phone and a loud groan of pain from another through the speakers of the phone.

"What's wrong Uchiha?!"

"_Kyuubi's out of jail and he's right here! He's the one who set the fire and he's out for Naruto again!!"_

Time seemed to freeze for Jiraya. Fear and concern raced through his veins, and thoughts. Kyuubi was in _Japan. _Kyuubi was _still after Naruto!!_ The whole situation summed up to one word; _shit_.

"Right. I'm on my way, bye Uchiha."

"_Wait!! Jiraya-sama he's not only after Naruto! DON'T-!"_Not allowing Itachi to continue, Jiraya hung up the phone and clenched his fist as he knew his lover was in danger now. Kyuubi was dangerous, and if he had escaped, the situation got even worse than the massive wall of fire. After all, it was _his_ brat that was the target of the murderer named Crimson Blood.

"Speed up Usami!!" Jiraya growled, feeling even more anxious. As if feeling the man's anxiety, Akihiko sped up the car passed the designated speed limit, although it was not like there were any cars in the lane to the burning house -mansion- either.

Looking out the window Jiraya tried to cool the anxiety boiling up in his body, only for it to return tenfold with a single glance at a plant in near the road. Jiraya recognized the tree as the one Naruto owned and named when he was small.

The gorgeous blossom tree was almost in full bloom. The tree always reminded Jiraya of Naruto and Kushina's smiling face. Jiraya had always visited them while in the beginning stages of dating Naruto. Kushina was a bit skeptical at first, but of course so was anyone who knew him. But soon she opened up to him dating her 'baby-fishcake' (5) and he would always see them near that tree or on one of its branches staring at the fish in the pond, or snoozing in the afternoon sun while waiting for him to come so they could be the first one to give him a kiss (Naruto) or in Kushina's case, warn Jiraya not to make her baby loose his virginity on his date (not like he hadn't lost it already (6)).

Just as Jiraya began to relax to the calm air that seemed to pour off the tree in dainty waves, a storm its orange petals now doused with spots of flames flew into the air, only to land in the small pond underneath it, small ripples in the water echoing at every fall of the tree's petals.

As the large flames flickering near the tree became visible, Jiraya's eyes widened. There was a huge river bed separating the Uchiha Mansion and the trees surrounding it! How did the flame get this close to the tree?

Recognizing this as a bad omen, Jiraya yelled at the Usami to speed up. They were running out of time. "We'll save you soon brat."

----

The eerie yellow eyes of a male flickered in the darkness on side with 2 women and an unknown man, all in their early 40's. All 4 were tied together by the wrists and lying on a floor. Beside them, a man with fiery red and orange hair looked at them with red slitted eyes.

All of the people in the room, even the men seemed to cower in fear of the other figure that was staring at them like a hungry animal. "You'll make wonderful bait." The red headed man said, smirking to himself and looking at his 'guests' faces. "Why didn't you just use me?!" A red haired woman yelled, anger practically visible in her voice. Her bright ocean blue eyes flickered in anger as the man laughed at the obvious attempt at getting the other's free.

"Why Kushina-chan, don't be like that, you should know." The man walked towards the group and grabbed Kushina's chin, lifting it roughly so that they would meet eye to eye. "You should know me better than that. You know after something like this, Kyuubi wouldn't just want his prey now. No, Kyuubi would want revenge against the people who put him in jail! Kyuubi wouldn't settle for just his prey anymore."

"Why drag this man in then?!" The yellow eyed man shouted in anger. He didn't understand. Everyone _but_the man sitting next to him had a connection to Kyuubi's obsession; Naruto, so why did he kidnap the man as well?!

"Poor Orochimaru…doesn't even remember what I had said when you pathetic scum bags locked me up in that mad house?" Kyuubi said eerily calm. Orochimaru's face paled, if that was even possible, but then the other woman in the room; Mikoto shouted that none of them had any connection to that man, and had never seen him before either, and protested that at least, he shouldn't be there.

Kyuubi just laughed at Mikoto's obliviousness. Apparently Naruto hadn't told them before where he had moved or even that he _had _moved from Hokkaido a few days ago. "He _moved_." Kyuubi said, making sure to emphasize move. Everyone other than the man who was a stranger to them, had known the consequences of moving. If Naruto had moved, that meant he would have new neighbors which would turn into new friends because of his uncanny ability to make friends with almost anyone due to his nature and positive attitude. But then, of course by gaining new friends, Naruto added new targets for Kyuubi if he ever had gotten out of his cell in prison (which he did).

"He moved into a nice place with pretty expensive condominiums, and a pretty tight security. It was a pretty good plan, and even I wouldn't have thought he would be living in that sort of fancy place. It was almost full proof, except that he didn't know that that day he moved in, I had been working there for information and had seen what room, and what kind of people he would live next to, and from what I know about the brat, he'd make friends with 'em easy." Kyuubi put a finger like claw on his lips, and pretended to be thinking. "What was his name again? Hm… now what was that guys name?… Hm… It was… Usani? Maybe Utami?... no it was something like Umagi-san."

"Usagi-san!" The tied up man cried out in alarm. If that man targeted Usagi-san, that meant not only was Akihiko in danger, Misaki was too! Kyuubi grinned at the man's increased struggling. "Bingo Takahiro-san." Takahiro froze at his name. How did that guy, _Kyuubi_know his name?! "Don't be alarmed. I haven't laid a finger on that Usami guy… or your precious brother." "No, they're on their way here right now, and-"

A screeching noise reverberated in the dark room's entrance, and heavy footsteps stampeded through the charred ground. The door knob let out a squeak and before the group could even think about yelling not to come in, the door opened and 3 people barged into the room.

"-there they are." Kyuubi's face formed a maniacal grin as he whispered to the new intruders, "Come here…my new little wormies." (7)

* * *

1. Wow…even in my fan fiction, Jiraya's still a perv o///o

2. GAH!!! MY EYES!!! MY POOR INNOSENT VIRGIN EYES!!! Jkjk =P

3. I don't know if Takahiro and Hiro-san count as 'best friends' but they do to me! :]

4. Jiraya grabbed both his and Naruto's phone in the haste..?

5. Um……Naruto = fishcake and mom's are always calling their kids' their 'babies' so….baby fishcake??? o///o

6. ^///^ Yesh Naru-chan's not so innocent anymore to you hm? XD

7. "Wormies" – 'BAIT' …. 'WORMS' ….. It's like catching a fish? …. Naruto's name is FISHcake…. Er…. Kyuubi's using them as bait (worms) to catch Naruto (FISHcake)… ehehe…bad pun?

* * *

**Is it just me, or did my story just creap you guys out a bit?? o///o I mean it's like  
O...M....G!!!  
WTF?!  
MIKOTO & KUSHINA are ALIVE?!?!?!  
Orochimaru's NOT EVIL?!?!  
NARU-CHAN's NOT a VIRGIN?!  
..........................okay...this one you may have been expecting...  
OwO YAY non-virgin!Naruto but still very-innocent!Naruto!!!!!!!! lol :D  
Anyway, Review please, around 9 more (from update time) reviews to go till a LEMON!! ^////^**

**That's it for my END NOTE....speaking of Notes, Death note.... It's.........TOTALLY AWESOME AND SOME OF THE GUYS IN IT ARE TOTALLY H-O-T HOT!!!!! *insert bloody nose***


	5. 5: A New Situation

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait!! TT^TT  
The first couple months I was so angsty because of everyone at school (it seemed as if everyone was targeting me more for their sick play on my emotions), and I always made myself cry while writing this chapter because I always ended up killing Misaki ;-; (DON'T WORRY HE'S ALIVE!!!!)  
I hope you guys forgive this author, but at least I got it in by the end of June!! [I had to rewatch the Junjou Romantica episodes because in the time I was angsting, I had forgotten my basic idea of the characters]**

**Story's Total Words: 6075+2764= .....um..... 8839? Yup! 8,839 (These are not including the bolded author's notes)  
Chapter's Total Words: 2,764  
Started Story: 3/24/09  
Last Chaper Uploaded: 6/30/09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, nor Naruto, the only thing I own right now ish my plot...  
Warning:...as usual, yaoi, X-over, Usagi/Misaki Jiraya/Naruto(although not much), Evil!Kyuubi, Good!Orochimaru, Good!Itachi, Near Rape (it wasn't me! They keyboard did it! Don't kill me~!) Oh yeah, and slight death note in this chapter 'cause I was lazy and didn't feel like making up names XP**

**Are you happy now?! I moved it into the Junjou Romantica Xover section!! XD  
Be HAPPY about it!!!! R&R PLZ!!!

* * *

**  
"Wait Jiraya-san!!" Misaki cried as the other author rushed out of the car. Jiraya ignored the other's cry and rushed into the room that was protected from the mass walls of flames scouring the whole Mansion and Estate that belonged to the Uchiha family.

There was one thing that Jiraya knew about Kyuubi. It was that although Kyuubi is tough, he wouldn't put his own well being on the line just for some petty revenge. But what Jiraya hadn't put to consideration was that Kyuubi wouldn't be as obvious as hiding in the only area without fire. No, Kyuubi would just flee the area, leaving _every_ area to burn into ashes.

As Jiraya entered the room, he immediately rushed through one of its many doors without thinking. Adrenaline was running through his body and no brain cells were left untouched by the flood. He didn't even think of leading any kind of message to where he had been when he opened the 3rd door to the hallway.

Jiraya froze in his spot, eyes widening as his heart thumped in his chest, and even more energy pumped through his body. But his brain refused to process anything but panic as he saw that Orochimaru, Mikoto, Kushina and Takahiro had been all tied together. He couldn't even tell that they were all shouting at him warning Jiraya that Kyuubi was behind him. He just foolishly kept running forward, but before he got the chance to even look to see who was behind him, Kyuubi punched him in the temple, knocking Jiraya out, to the horror of everybody in the room.

"One down, 2 to go." Kyuubi said, letting out an evil laugh that made even Orochimaru cringe in fear. Takahiro bowed his head to try and stop the bad feeling egging on in his head. He silently prayed that his brother and best-friend would be safe, and that Usagi-san wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid. (1)

---------

Rushing to a room which they thought Jiraya had run off to, (2) Misaki and Akihiko had unintentionally ran strait into the trap Kyuubi had planned for the 2 of them. The room unlike the one Kyuubi was really in, was covered in foliage from the roof down, and although it was a small room, a large human such as Jiraya could easily fit, so despite the feelings in their guts, Misaki and Akihiko trudged onwards, hoping to find the author in the deep foliage.

Misaki yelped as a hand had roughly grabbed his weak ankle. After what had happened with Haruhiko a little more than 3 years ago, Misaki's ankle had grown weaker than usual and much, _much _more sensitive than an average person's.

"What's wrong Misaki?!" Akihiko shouted as he heard the yelp from his lover. As he turned around he saw a hand on his lover's ankle, squeezing tightly, and pulling him towards the bushes that were untouched by flames at the side of the walking path they were on.

As the hand drew near the bush, Misaki's struggling got even more desperate and panicked. He tried to kick the arm dragging his ankle painfully, but it wouldn't release and the pain continued to build up in his ankle along with the anxiety in his body. Suddenly, another hand joined the first in dragging the struggling boy into the bushes and away from his lover.

Akihiko looked at his lover in terror as he was being dragged away from him. As the second hand joined the other, Akihiko made his move and tried to get to his lover to help, but as soon as he moved, 2 hands stalled his movement. The two were tightly clasped around his wrist, until one pulled away, only to be replaced by metal hand cuffs.

As he tried to struggle out of the confinement so that he could get to Misaki, Akihiko let out a sharp hiss as his wrists were cut slightly by the metal cuffs biting into his wrist like a snake. Akihiko kept struggling through the pain, not wanting to be separated from Misaki.

The man holding Akihiko had become very irritated by the constant thrashing of the man he was holding, and the fact that small bits of blood were now becoming fused in with his white cuffed dress shirt thanks to the metal hand cuffs he had to put on his boss's bait.

Letting out a growl after he finally got into a position he could maneuver in, Akihiko let out a growl and twisted his body harshly, making the man that had hand cuffed him tumble on the floor and into the bush, causing the one dragging Misaki to release him with a small yelp.

"Thanks Usagi-san." Misaki said as he scrambled the lower half of his body out of the bush, quickly giving his lover a kiss before looking at his lovers red stained wrists. "Hold still." Misaki said, and before Akihiko could get the chance to ask what Misaki was doing, he heard a soft 'click' and then the metal that was once cutting into his wrists were removed.

Misaki shook his head at Akihiko when his lover turned to ask him how he'd learned that, and quickly tore a piece of his long shirt and wrapped it around his lover's wrists to stop the minuscule bleeding that hadn't stopped yet. Then Misaki stared at it a little making sure he made the bandages tight enough and that he hadn't missed any more damage to his favorite author's wrists.

"Let's go." Akihiko said quietly and pulled Misaki up from his kneeling position on the ground. Misaki nodded, but then froze as a small pain flickered in his foot. "Are you okay Misaki?" Misaki just nodded, not wanting to worry his lover, and continued with his lover to find Jiraya, unknowingly going in the right direction this time. Misaki struggled to run along with his lover down the path, trying to walk normally with his foot hurting and at the same time, silently praying that everything would be safe from whatever was happening.

------------

Kyuubi growled as his 2 minions came back, saying that they lost his bait. "Get lost." He said, making everyone in the room flinch except Jiraya who was knocked unconscious on the floor. Both of the men who had been trying to capture the other couple had started to tremble under the intense gaze Kyuubi was giving them. But when Kyuubi had ordered them to get out of his sight, they fled for the door as fast as they could in pure terror.

Looking at the group, a glare still adorning his face, Kyuubi set his eyes on one person. The youngest one in the group, who was also the only one not known by the whole group. Takahashi, Takahiro.

Kyuubi absentmindedly licked his lips looking at the man's flawless skin, and innocent expression. It was obvious that he was terrified beyond what he had ever been before, and Kyuubi couldn't stop the feral grin that spread through his face like that small flame had lit almost the whole Uchiha's estate on fire.

"You." Kyuubi said looking at Takahiro with dark hazed over eyes that made Takahiro recoil in fear and disgust. Lust. Kyuubi's usually orange-red eyes were now bathed a deep crimson and he was approaching the group at a quick pace, licking his lips as he saw the terror wash over the younger man's face while at the same time the fear caused the man's body to tremble.

Kushina caught that look and began to struggle against the restraints put on the group. She continued to struggle despite the pain of the rope rubbing her wrist raw, praying that Kyuubi would not be able to get Takahiro.

Kyuubi licked his lips, unbuttoning the white linen shirt that Takahiro wore the evening his minions had captured him. Admiring the decently tanned Japanese man's figure, he dipped his head into the crook of Takahiro's neck, smelling the other man's sent.

Takahiro froze in fear when Kyuubi had decided to taste him, and when Kyuubi was finally satisfied with tasting his neck, he body started to shake as Kyuubi moved farther and farther down, ignoring his smooth chest and going right for his pants and boxers.

"N-Niichan!!" Kyuubi stopped and smirked as the final 2 hostages arrived on spot, both of them tied up and restrained, so that they wouldn't escape again. Akihiko started struggling against his restraints even harder after seeing Takahiro being molested by that _monster_.

Misaki tried best to not let his fear be noticed, but no matter how hard he tried, his body still shook with terror, and the fact that his Usagi was tied up with him didn't help his fears. It was worse than that time that Haruhiko had kidnapped him, and locked him inside Usagi's old room. At least then Misaki had hope that his lover would rescue him, but now the situation seemed hopeless to him.

Kyuubi smirked as he saw the new duo. The older one was obviously upset and the younger, terrified. He paused in reaching for Takahiro's boxer shorts, and smirked as a new idea winded into his mind.

Pulling up Takahiro's pant's earning a confused and grateful look, Kyuubi smirked and made way to where the 2 other hostages were thrown, and grabbed Misaki by the hair.

Misaki cried out in pain as Kyuubi roughly tugged on his hair, bringing him into a kneeling position. Fear automatically flowed into Takahiro's eyes as he knew what would happen to Misaki. Both struggled all they could, and Kyuubi just smirked as he heard hasty steps down the hallway. It had to be Naruto this time.

"STOP!" Misaki cried out in fear when Kyuubi had started to unbutton his shirt. Takahiro closed his eyes, wanting, wishing; _begging _that someone would not let Kyuubi get away with anything he was doing to them. Especially what he was doing to Misaki.

Akihiko, now on his knees, tried to kick the captors, but his efforts were in vain as they just immobilized his legs. Fear started to creep in his veins as Misaki cried out, and he could do nothing about it.

Even Mikoto, Kushina, and Orochimaru fought against their imprisonment to try and save Misaki, (3) but their attempts were futile as Kyuubi was unfazed and just continued, not even flinching at the sudden volume of noise.

Misaki started to panic. All of his thoughts were on how to escape and getting free of the older man's clutches. Kyuubi smirked at the boy's struggling and ran his hand up Misaki's shirt, causing the boy to freeze.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Misaki!" Misaki's gaze fell upon his lover and now, more than ever before, Misaki wanted to feel Usagi's hands on him, running all over his body, not the hands in his shirt right now. Misaki wanted to feel loved, not dirty. "Only I can touch him like that!!"

Misaki blushed slightly before recoiling in disgust as Kyuubi gripped his jaw harshly and shoved him into his chest before nipping on his ear causing him to yelp in pain and fear.

------------

On the other side of the door, the police were there, but none of them could go inside. By the amount of noise and the tiny amount of vision they were allowed, all of them knew that Kyuubi had gained several hostages and was currently holding one of them close.

"Don't touch him!!" The police gritted their teeth and wished so badly that they could have just barged right in and captured Kyuubi, stopping him from harming they boy that was captured, but they all knew that they couldn't if the criminal had a hostage with him.

"Chief what should we do?" (4) Aizawa asked, wondering what exactly they should do. Soichiro sighed and looked in the crack of the doorway again. "I don't know…" He answered honestly, and as the yelling in the room got louder, he swore silently. "We can only wait till he doesn't have a hostage in his arms. Until that, we can't do anything without the risk of shooting anyone."

The Japanese police force all cursed under their breath. How could they have let Kyuubi escape in the first place?

------------

Orochimaru jolted as he finally was able to grab hold of the pocket knife he had in a hidden pocket in the back of his sleeves. (5) Quickly popping out the blade, he immediately started sawing through the rope's knot. Hearing the slight grating noise, Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other in surprise then at Orochimaru, silently thanking him for having been the usually sneaky snake he always was.

After finally cutting all of the ropes from their wrists, Kushina and Mikoto made a dash to Kyuubi while Orochimaru took the sword hidden in his throat and headed for the guards where Takahiro and the Usami were taken hostage. (6)

Kyuubi cursed and swore as the 2 females started to charge at him head on, so he dropped Misaki and started to leap backwards so that distance was created between the 2, because he knew for sure that he would stand no chance fighting Mikoto with Misaki in tow, and he couldn't use Misaki as a distraction either, because Kushina was there also, and she was too flexible, and Misaki would still be extra weight in that situation.

Behind the doors, the police mentally smiled at the fact that Kyuubi's hostages were getting free. From the place they could see, they looked for any other hostages that Kyuubi could use, and when they found none, they got their guns and opened the door.

"This is the Japanese Police! Kyuubi, we're placing you back under arrest!" Kyuubi looked at the police and swore, quickly diving past Mikoto and past Misaki, he braced himself and made a dive for the window, only to make it half way before he was shot in the knee. Kyuubi grunted in pain before withdrawing a sharp knife and throwing it in the direction of the police.

The police flinched as the knife was thrown at them and they were about to duck when Orochimaru stopped it by hitting it with his katana called the Kusanagi. (7) Whistling, Kyuubi called his men out to swarm the police. While the police were busy with them, Kyuubi tried to escape, only to be tackled by Jiraya, and forced into a headlock.

Meanwhile, the police were having a hard time with all of the minions that Kyuubi had summoned. All of them were tattooed with the marks of a fox, and wore weapons that were similar to metal claws that wolves had. Quickly the police were getting injured until the minions started directing their attention to someone in the other direction.

* * *

1. Well if you watch the episodes, Akihiko does sort of act before thinking through what he does, especially when he gets angry. O_O

2. Um….in the last chapter I said something about rushing into a room, well the room is a…hallway with lots of rooms…sort of like Orochimaru's lair in the Shippuuden episodes of Naruto, I can't think of a better way to describe it…um…think of a maze? Maybe? DX I don't really know.

3. Note: They don't know him at ALL. To them, Misaki's a stranger and fellow captive o.o

4. A little Death Note in here because I didn't feel like making up names for the 5(?) people in the squad. The whole team there are: Chief Yagami (Soichiro), Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi and Aizawa (because I don't remember any others and at the exact moment, Light would probably be either Kira or still in middle school or something, and honestly, I don't want to make this a Junjou Romantica Naruto _and_ Death Note Crossover, cause the Death Note would just make things too easy!)

5. Uh…Ignore the slight delay in getting the knife…um…let's just say that Orochimaru had put it somewhere that it wasn't easy to get at… ^^'

6. Um…. –w– Orochimaru's a…sword swallower? O.O I don't know what I was thinking!!! I just thought of the Kusanagi, and how it would be so helpful in the situation, and all of a sudden he ends up spitting it out!! OoO

7. May as well name it that.. It's not like I'm naming it "Mugen" or anything (D. Gray Man – It's the name of Kanda's innosence)

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~ I had fun...kind of....writing this one! Strangely, after I added in people like Soichiro and Matsuda, it almost wrote itself!! OwO  
Hehe...YAY DEATH NOTE! But poor L and Light....no story time for you... =_=**

**The rape thing isn't full because I was almost crying through this....I could bear to delete that part because it thickened the plot suspence, b-but I almost couldn't bear to do that to Misaki.... he's like my child [that's like...9 years older than me in this story]!!  
Anyway, tell me if you like it, dislike it, whatever it..xD Tell me your opinions! It helps when writing a story. Also, Don't forget to look at my poll, I'm wondering if anyone likes Natsume YuujinChou!**


End file.
